Total Little Pony
by Starlight420
Summary: The Mane Six are now participating in Total Drama! What will happen? Enemies? Alliances? Romance?#BadSummery
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR MY LITTLE PONY! All rights go to their creators.

Chris Mclean is standing at the edge of Camp Wawanakwa, looking over the water for our contestants. He finally sees a large boat coming along the horizon and smiles.

"And here our contestants come! This is Chris Mclean and I'm here for another season of Total Drama! And this time we have a little surprise for our contestants…" Chris smiles as the first two contestants, Zoey and Heather, jump off the boat, glaring daggers at each other.

"You know, this is not worth a million bucks…" Zoey mumbles and walks to the end of the dock.

"Your telling me flower…Just don't talk to me and maybe I'll actually be able to bear you" Heather smiles evilly and trips Zoey over into the water. Zoey screams, grabs Heather and pulls them both in. Chris laughs, then turns back to the camera.

"And here come Geoff and Duncan!" Duncan jumps off first, pocket, pocket knife in hand.

"Make me mad Mclean, and you'll never see daylight, GOT IT!" He threatens the host, until Goeff pulls him back. They walk to the end of the dock, and start whispering.

Chris slowly comes back to his senses, and looks over at the boat.

"And here are Trent, DJ, Cameron, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, Courtney, Lightning, Scott, Alejandro, LeShawna, Harold, Jo, Brick, Izzy, and Owen!" The rest of the contestants pile off the boat, most of them frowning or scowling.

"As you all know, I have a surprise for you guys!" Chris tells the group.

"What is it? Poisonous Snakes?" Courtney says sarcastically. Her eyes widen, along with the other contestants, as another boat pulls up.

"Nope! NEW CONTESTANTS!" Chris yells happily.

"We're doomed." Trent says, and everyone else


	2. Chapter 2

The boat slowly comes to a stop, and everyone on shore waits for something. The doors slide open to reveal two girls, one with Violet hair and a Pink streak through, the other with Rainbow hair. They walked down, deep in conversation. To the other contestants, they looked at bit to close for comfort.

"Everyone, this is Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, they are two of the new six contestants." Chris explained, and the girls look up and wave, then go back talking. Zoey and Bridgette slowly walked up the two girls.

"Hello…you must be the new contestants! I'm Bridgette and that's Zoey." Twilight and Rainbow looked at them for a moment before smiling, each reaching out a hand to shake. Bridgette took Twilight's, and Zoey took Rainbow's.

"Hi! You guys seem like really nice people, I hope we can talk more." Twilight said, and Rainbow nodded along with her, and then they both smiled. Bridgette and Zoey smile back, and the four girls start talking. The door opened again, and two more girls come out, one with goofy Pink hair, the other with light Pink hair.

"These two girls are Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." Fluttershy quickly hides behind Pinkie Pie, as she walks over to Izzy.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie! Do you like to have fun!?" Izzy nods her head eagerly, and they both star jumping around crazily.

"ANOTHER IZZY!?" Nearly everyone says, except the new contestants. Chris just shrugs and turns back to the boat as the door opens again, revealing a girl with Blond hair and a Cowboy Hat, and another girl with dark Purple hair and a Diamond Clip slipped in on the side. Both of them were shouting very loudly at each other.

"'Ah wish you wouldn't comb your ma-'ah mean hair, twenty times before bed!" The Cowgirl yells, and the other girl rears back in surprise before shouting back.

"Why don't you comb yours just once?!" She fires back.

"And this…is Applejack and Rarity…" Chris finishes lamely as the girls start shouting even louder than before. Applejack finally sighs and trudges over to Twilight, while Rarity huffs and walks over to Fluttershy.

"Okay everyone! Get your stuff and meet me in the mess hall in Twenty minutes! Now GO!" Chris yells, and everyone jumps before running off, not wanting to face Chris's wrath.

Twilight sat with Rainbow Dash, still trying to figure out how they'd become human and how they had gotten here.

"Alright guys, I'll be splitting you into teams now, so pay attention." Chris said as he takes out a white sheet.

"Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Courtney, Brick, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, and Trent, you guys are now the Shadowbolts!" Chris exclaims, and without a word, all the team members walked over.

"Everyone else, and by that I mean Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Cameron, Lindsay, Beth, Lightning, Jo, Scott, LeShawna, Harold, Owen, and Zoey! You guys are the Flashing Pheonix's!" No one the team complained, but scowls were written on most of their faces. Twilight and Rainbow giggled, earning a few glares from the other team.

"OK, for your first challenge, the producers said I couldn't do anything dangerous, so I had to make this a song challenge." Large amounts of collective sighs were heard around, and Chris scowled before continuing.

"6 people from your team have to sing one song for themselves, and then do one together. Be back here at 8 sharp with your team and your performers. Chef will be judging your song and performance." Everyone quickly grabs their stuff and leaves the room quickly, running to their cabins.

Courtney quickly slammed her Checklist, making everyone in her room jump.

"Okay everyone! We **need** to win this challenge! I can't lose on a first game! Who wants to sing?" Only silence greeted her as the Shadowbolts glanced around nervously, waiting for someone to speak up. Courtney eyes flared and she glared at everyone in the room, causing them to shrink back.

"Umm…Excuse me? Oh! If you don't mind…" A small voice said in the back, and the whole team turned to see the 6 new girls smiling sheepishly in the back, Fluttershy blushing madly. The Twilight nudged her forward, and Fluttershy stumbled, then rebalanced herself.

"Me…and my friends…we know a couple of songs that we can sing…and we have a song all of us can do…" Fluttershy quickly squeaked before scrambled behind one of the cabin beds. All of the teammates turned to Courtney, who was now deep though. She sighed before turning to face the new girls again.

"Fine…BUT if you mess this up I'll PERSONALLY get you all eliminated!" She warned the girls, and they all nodded before running off to practice, their teammates following. Courtney fell back on her bed again, and opened her Notebook/Checklist and started writing again.

"And they'll be gone by tonight…" She smiled evilly before slamming the book and turning the lights off.

_Why would I do that!? Courtney's even my favorite character in Total Drama! I just thought she would act like that to newcomers, trying to get rid of them and all…Anyway, I hope you like this story so far, and Please Comment!_


End file.
